Rise of the Nadir ~Noctune~
Stories that take place before the main storyline of Rise of the Nadir Characters Story Story 1: Celestia's Refrain Ch1: Forgotten Promise The Past, the World of Shadow: The realm of shadow was eerie with broken blades everywhere. For some reason, there were no corpses around, only blades stabbed into the ground of shadow. "Arisa, please be there for me at the end..." Nier spoke to Arisa as she lay there holding onto Arisa's cloak of shadows. "...If I am destined to die, I want you to be the one who frees me from this cursed existence, be the one to kill me." Arisa sat there holding onto Nier and staring into the darkness beyond with an expressionless look on her face. "I'd never do anything to hurt you." As Nier looked up at her, Arisa materialized Fenrir Rose in her right hand and stood up. "But that's all hypothetical, I will protect you." Arisa slowly walks away from Nier. "Wait!" Nier called out to Arisa. Arisa holds out her Gear Blade, before continuing to walk away. "I will not betray you." Gemini disappears, while Nier calls out. "Arisa!" Ch2: Hallway Goodbye Present: Celestia's Room: Celestia wakes in her room, realizing it was just a dream. Present: Estellion Imperial Navy HQ - Entrance: Celestia is waiting on the moving sidewalk. -Recently, I've been having strange dreams, but I can't remember them when I wake. -Yet I get the feeling, that they are very important, that I shouldn't forget them. "Celestia!" Westlo called out as she waved. "Westlo! Good Morning!" "Good Morning." "What are you doing here so early?" "I thought I'd give you this before I was shipped out." Westlo hands Celestia a sealed packet of papers. "Weren't you looking for some information on Uracca Lilty?" "Thanks, I'll take a look at this tonight." Celestia places the packet under her left armpit. "But what is this about you getting shipped out?" Westlo lightly scratches her left cheek. "You see, I was promoted to Colonel today, but I'm being sent to the fortress Nimbus." Westlo cautiously looks around before she whispers in Celestia's ear. "Rumor has it, that the war with the Pillar Alliance isn't going so well on the surface, the council wants to reinforce Nimbus because of that." "Ah-hem, Colonel Westlo." Westlo looks behind her to find General Verac. "......GAHH! ......" Westlo tries to back away and trips, Celestia smiles at her and lends her a hand. "I believe you had your orders." Verac stared coldly at Westlo. "...UHH...... Yes Sir!" Westlo saluted Verac as she ran off, waving back to Celestia. -Something inside me told that this was the last time I would see Westlo. Ch3: A Violinst of Hemlen The Past, Noble Mansion - Courtyard The mansion almost illuminated in the morning sunrise, the courtyard was unusually quiet, with an occasional noise of the birds chirping in the trees. A lone violinist was playing in the courtyard, he was a younger man, wearing a coat and spectacles. His violin skill was comparable to that of a professional, but he had the look of an amateur. He played only a short verse before noticing a young girl staring at him from behind the pillars. "Celestia?" The young girl stepped out into the courtyard, her eyes seemed to be glistening from an air of anticipation and wonder. "What are you doing out here? The cold air is not good for you." The young man took off his coat and placed it on Celestia, it dragged onto the ground because of how much bigger it was than her. "Big brother, what is that right there?" Celestia pointed to the instrument the man was carrying, he looked at it and then her and smiled, a genuinely compassionate smile. "This? Well I call it Hemlen, he's an older model of the violins, but he still etches such a sound, would you like to watch me practice?" Celestia nodded and the young man began to play his tune once more, the sound echoed inside Celestia's heart. Years Later - Study Entrance Celestia burst into the study room with a letter in hand, her father, looked up at her, his spectacles still on his face. "Have you no manners, young lady?" A maid rushed into the room, panting. "My lady, you mustn't disturb the master in his study!" The maid grabbed onto Celestia's arm, but she nudged her away and walked up to her father's desk, placing a letter upon it. "Father, this, why does brother Krieve have to do this?" The letter had a seal from one of the Estellion Council members on it, Celestia's father turned his chair around and looked out the window. "It is a tradition that all male members of House Farsith join the military." "But brother Krieve is frail, you can't do this father." Celestia pleaded with her father, but he did not budge from his position, he merely continued to look out the window. Years Later - Mansion Entrance There were rumors that floated around the mansion, Krieve was coming home from a short four-year tenure in the military. He was being honorably discharged for sustaining injuries in battle. It was raining that day and only Celestia and the maids awaited in the rain with umbrellas for him to arrive. When the transport arrived, Celestia was surprised that Krieve did not exit the vehicle immediately, instead the driver got out and opened the door for him, helping him out. As Krieve got out the maids and Celestia noticed his right arm had been severed and his left hand was gone as well. Seeing this sight, Celestia began to cry and ran over to help him, she held him tight in her arms. Krieve smiled at her. "What's wrong Celes?" Celestia merely kept crying as she held him and calling out his name, Krieve tried to hold her back, but his left arm, without a hand, did not balance well. Months Later - Krieve's Room Celestia knocked on the door. "Come in." She stepped into the room, Krieve was sitting on the bed with his violin case on the floor. Celestia felt uneasy. "Big brother, you called?" Krieve smiled at her with a caring expression. "I've been thinking of giving you this." He used his left arm to point to the Violin case. Celestia covered her mouth and a sad expression overtook her. "Big brother, you can't, Hemlen is your life, your treasure." "I'm sure Hemlen would rather someone else play him, than to sit there and rot all day." "But, the doctors said they can get you prosthetics, you can still play." Krieve kept his expression as Celestia began to tear. "Prosthetics don't mean I'll still have the skill to play and I would rather not, if it were not with my own hands, Hemlen would feel the same way too." Story 2: Arisa's Sonority Story 3: Story 4: Liddel's Oratorio Notes *"-" depicts inner thoughts/talking to yourself. Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals